


You're my always.

by Smoakingarrow03



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Family, Fluff, Olicity is Endgame, Pregnancy, my take on the rest of season 4, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6714676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoakingarrow03/pseuds/Smoakingarrow03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been four months since an unexpected tragedy struck team Arrow.</p>
<p>What happens, when another something unexpected happens, but in a good way?</p>
<p>Just something fluffy and cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're my always.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So yes I know I should have been working on Stop and Frisk, but my writing muse was not there.
> 
> Instead I wrote this wonderful little one shot that has been stuck in my head for the past week.
> 
> Humor, fluff and Olicity which is really all we need.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: SmoakingArrow03

It had been four months. The hardest and happiest of Felicity’s life. 

Four months since the team lost Laurel. Each of them still grieving in their own way.

Four months since they had finally taken down Darhk, leaving Starling City in some state of peace for the time being.

Four months since Felicity had forgiven Oliver, realizing she couldn’t live without him. 

Four months since he slipped that gorgeous ring back on her finger after she vowed never to take it off again.

“Felicity! Earth to Felicity” she heard as fingers were being snapped in front of her face.

“Yes Curtis?” She replied slightly irritated.

“Whoa not need to get snippy missy. It’s not my fault you scheduled a board meeting when all you want to do is stare at that beautiful ring all day. If you wanted to do that you should have taken the day off.”

Felicity playfully smacked Curtis with her tablet as they headed into the conference room for the meeting.

“Very funny. Now what did the board want to discuss again?” She asked.

“More logistics and marketing for the microchip device. I don’t think Mr. Thompson is sold on the idea.” Curtis answered as the board  
began filing in.

“Well we will just have to sell it again then won’t we.” Felicity said under her breath before she welcomed the board and began the meeting.

She was about halfway through her presentation when the first wave of nausea overcame her. 

And was in mid-sentence when she had to embarrassingly excuse herself to run back to her office and empty the contents of her stomach in her office bathroom. 

As she began to stand back up and wash her hands she could feel Curtis’s presence behind her and sighed.

“Not a word Curtis. That was embarrassing enough. I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” Felicity said as she checked her appearance in  
the mirror and made her way out of the bathroom still feeling a little woozy.

“Felicity, maybe you should go home and get some rest. I can handle the rest of the presentation. You still don’t look so good.” Curtis said, concerned laced in his tone.

“No Curtis. I’m fine. I just need a minute to…” Felicity began until she felt bile rising in her throat and turned right back into the bathroom emptying what was left in her stomach for the second time in ten minutes.

“You were saying…” 

“Okay fine, fine. I’ll go home but only if you promise to update me as soon as the meeting is over.” She said poking Curtis in the chest.

“Yes ma’am, but only because you scare me.” He laughed.

“Thanks Curtis.” Felicity smiled as she gathered her things and made her way back to the loft hoping to sleep off whatever bug it was she seemed to have.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Felicity was awakened by the sound of her phone going off.

 

“Mom.” She answered, her voice still thick with sleep.

“Oh baby girl are you okay? How are you feeling?” Donna Smoak exclaimed.“I stopped by to see if you wanted to grab lunch and Curtis said you went home sick this morning. Is there anything I can do?”

“No mom. It’s fine. I’m just really tired. Must have been something I ate.” She said sitting up in bed and stretching. 

Donna laughed. “Okay baby, but I’m not going to lie the first thing I thought of when Curtis said you were throwing up this morning was that you and Oliver were finally going to give me a little rugrat to spoil…”

Felicity froze. Not hearing another word of what her mother was saying as she counted. No it couldn’t be. They were careful. It wasn’t the right time. They had just worked themselves back to being happy. Oh god. She need to be sure. NOW.

“Mom. Mom. Mom. I have to go. I’ll call you later. Ok? Bye.” Felicity said as she abruptly hung up the phone, threw on her shoes and coat and made her way out of the loft to the nearest drugstore. 

Luckily, there was a drugstore right around the corner so Felicity was back in their bathroom in twenty minutes. Ripping open the box, emptying the contents and waiting.

As she sat on the floor of the bathroom, she swore it was the longest five minutes of her life. 

The timer she set on her phone finally sounded. She took a deep breath, stood up gripping the stick in her hand and glanced down.

She let out a small gasp and looked up at herself in the mirror, tears began filling her eyes. 

The two blue lines said it all. She was pregnant. She was pregnant with Oliver’s baby.. Oh god, how was she going to tell him? 

Felicity was sitting on their bed contemplating what to do when she heard the front door to the loft slam shut.

Oh no. Was Oliver back from the office already? She thought she had time to figure out how to break the news. He was supposed to be gone all day, working late actually. Oh he would come home early knowing she was sick. Blast that caring man.

“Oh hello sisterrrrr! Oliver told me you weren’t feeling well so he sent me over with some chicken noodle soup to make you feel better.” Thea’s voice echoed through the loft. 

Felicity breathed a sigh of relief. “I’m in the bedroom.” She called back as she heard Thea make her way up the stairs. 

Thea came over to her and gave her a big hug, taking off her coat and sitting on the bed.

“Thank you Thea and I appreciate you coming but you don’t have to stay I don’t want to get you sick.” Felicity said. 

Thea waved her hand in front of her. “Nonsense you are family. I don’t mind at all. Now come on let’s just enjoy lunch.”

The two ate their lunch and continued to talk for an hour or so before Thea stood up. “I better get back to the office before Oliver gets all growly that I got to spend all this time with you and he didn’t.”

Felicity laughed. “That sounds like Oliver. Thanks again for coming over. It was nice.”

“No need to thank me. I’m just gonna use the bathroom before I go, traffic was a nightmare getting over here and I’m sure its just as bad now.”

Felicity waved her off. “Of course not a problem.” She said as Thea disappeared and closed the door as Felicity got up and began cleaning up.

As she was collecting the cups to throw in the garbage, Felicity froze.

OH FRACK.

The pregnancy test. Her pregnancy test. Her POSITIVE pregnancy test. 

She left it on the counter in the bathroom.

“Thea…” She began but before she could even continue, Thea was stepping out of the bathroom, little stick in hand staring at it.

“Listen Thea I can explain, I know this isn’t what Oliver wants right now. I just don’t know how to tell him. I mean he did just send William away. He definitely doesn’t want to be a dad right now and I just don’t want him to..” Felicity began babbling. 

“Im gonna be an aunt. Like a real aunt.” Thea said in awe as she looked up at Felicity, a smile bursting onto her face. 

“Uh yea, at least according to that.” Felicity replied shakily as she looked down at the ground, not sure what else to say.

She was taken aback when Thea ran towards her and hugged her. 

“I’m so happy. This is just what we needed. Something wonderful to come out of the heartache. Have you told Ollie? How are you going  
to tell him?” Thea questioned.

“Whoa slow down Thea. I haven’t even had time to process this yet, let alone process how to tell Oliver. I mean what if this isn’t what he wants.” Felicity said.

Thea huffed out a laugh. “Felicity I have known this is what Oliver has wanted since he first told me about you. Please just tell him soon.  
He will be ecstatic, I know it.” 

Felicity smiled at Thea’s admission. “Okay, okay I will tell him soon I promise.” Felicity said as she walked Thea down the stairs to the front door.

“Anytime Felicity.” She paused and touched Felicity’s stomach. “I can’t wait to meet you little one.” Thea said as she exited the loft, and 

Felicity breathed a sigh of relief.

Well at least that’s one person out of the way. She thought. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was 11pm and Felicity was exhausted. She was in the bunker waiting for the team to come back from a mission and still trying to figure out how to tell Oliver she had a bun in the oven thanks to him.

She was pulled from her thoughts as the elevator doors opened and Diggle, Thea and Oliver stepped into the bunker.

“Well that one was an easy one.” John said as he hung up his helmet.

“I’m going to go home and spend some time with Lyla and Sara. I will see you tomorrow guys.” Diggle said as he exited the loft.

Oliver came over and gave Felicity a quick kiss on the cheek. “I’m just gonna change and then we can go home ok?” Oliver said.

She nodded and turned her attention back to shutting down the systems for the night and preparing to go home.

“Good. I thought he would never leave.” Thea said as she came out of the bathroom, dressed in black jeans, booties and a nice blouse, carrying a small bag.

Felicity looked at her questioningly.

“I’m going out for a night cap with Alex, but I wanted to show you a little something I bought today for you know who.” Thea said as she opened the bag and pulled out a tiny white onesie with the writing “I HAVE THE COOLEST AUNT EVER” written across the front. 

Felicity smiled and looked at the onesie. “Thea, thank you its adorable. I’m sure he or she will love it and they are going to love you.” She said as she pulled Thea into a hug. 

Thea folded the onesie placed it back in the bag. “Well Imp out. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Thea said as she headed towards the elevator.

Felicity was just finishing gathering their belongings when she heard Oliver behind her.

“Hmph. Looks like Thea left her bag here. I wonder what’s in it. Hopefully nothing important.” Felicity paled at the sound of Oliver’s voice and the sound of the bag rustling behind her.

Damn it, Thea. She thought. That girl left it there on purpose. 

“Oliver I’m sure its nothing. Maybe we shouldn’t look at Thea’s personal stuff. You know because…” And the rest of her words died on her lips as she saw Oliver holding up the onesie in front of him, staring at it with an unreadable expression on his face.

“Felicity. This says WORLD’S GREATEST AUNT. Does this mean? Are you?... Are we?...” He breathed out, finally making eye contact with her, eyes bright and shining. 

Felicity nervously shuffled her feet. “Well yes at least according to the test I took this morning. I know this is terrible timing and I don’t even know if you want this Oliver…” 

Her babbling was cut off as Oliver dropped the onesie onto the table and closed the distance between them in one stride.

He scooped her up in a bear hung and spun her around.

“Felicity Meghan Smoak, in what lifetime did you think I could not want this. This is all I want.” He said as he put her down and she finally  
looked at him, his eyes brimming with tears and she reached up and stroked his cheek, just before he connected their lips in a passionate kiss. 

They finally broke apart after what seemed like hours, “I love you Oliver.” Felicity smiled, her hair tousled, lips swollen and slightly out of breath.

Oliver smiled the smile that made her go weak in the knees. “I love you Felicity, you’re my always. I can’t even describe how happy I am right now.” He said as he kneeled down on the floor of the foundry and placed his hand her stomach.

“And you little one, you’re my always too.” He whispered as he placed a chaste kiss to her abdomen and stood up, intertwining theirs hands playing with the ring on her left hand.

“I think it’s time we went home, so we can celebrate this latest development.” Felicity said with a wink.

“Yes Miss Smoak, I do believe you are right.” Oliver said as his eyes darkened, knowing just what awaited them when they made it back to the loft. 

A life with Felicity. A life full of happiness. 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? 
> 
> Reviews are great! Also if anyone has some prompts for me send them my way! I loved wrtiing this quick one shot of Olicity! :)
> 
> Until next time,  
> xoxo  
> SmoakingArrow03


End file.
